La maldición del Collar azul
by DragFenix17
Summary: había pasado un mes desde la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, las peleas eran mas frecuentes, Akane decide olvidar a Ranma pero aparece un nuevo personaje que hechiza a Akane, ¿que pasara con Ranma & Akane? ¿Akane lograra olvidar a Ranma? pasen y lean
1. Necesito Olvidarlo

**La Maldición del Corazón Azul:**

**Capitulo 1: Necesito Olvidarlo.**

Era un día normal en Nerima (bueno dentro de lo que cabe) Ranma y Akane salieron tarde del Dojo Tendo y se dirigían a la escuela corriendo como siempre.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- Le gritaba Akane a su compañero quien corría en el borde de la valla como era habitual- si no tuviera que esperarte en las mañanas no llegaría tarde a clases.

-¡Cállate boba! Tú también te quedaste dormida- grito enojado Ranma a la chica quien le dedico una mirada fulminante- además yo no te dije que me esperaras en las mañanas

La chica de cabellos azules estaba dispuesta a discutir con Ranma pero una chica China la interrumpió.

-Ni hao Ranma-dijo Shampoo estacionando su bicicleta en la cabeza de Ranma. El Artista marcial quien aún seguía bajo la bicicleta de Shampoo respondió- ¿Qué quieres Shampoo ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías?-

Pero Shampoo no presto atención a lo que decía Ranma y rápidamente bajo de su bicicleta y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ranma restregando su cuerpo contra el de Ranma-Wo Hai ni-dijo la amazona quien abrazo más fuerte a Ranma

-No espera Shampoo- dijo Ranma asustado

- no Ranma tu salir con Shampoo a una cita-dijo la Amazona animada-tu olvidar escuela y a la chica violenta solo existir Shampoo hoy-

-¿estás loca Shampoo? como crees que voy a…-decía Ranma pero fue interrumpido por Akane quien había visto la escena en silencio y cada segundo que pasaba se enojaba mas como era costumbre.

-no te preocupes Ranma yo me voy a adelantar a la escuela tu quédate y disfruta tu cita con Shampoo-dicho esto tomo un poco de agua y se la arrojo a Ranma quien tenía a Shampoo todavía pegada en el cuerpo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…¡GATO!- gritaba una chica pelirroja aterrada por tener a Shampis _**(N.A.: en la serie cuando Shampoo se transforma en gata le dicen Shampis para los que no sabían)**_ colgada del él/ella mientras corría de un lado a otro-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR AKANE! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Amenazo Ran-chan pero esas amenazas no significaban nada para el ya que Ranma jamás haría algo que pudiera afectar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo pero aun así se sentía ofendido por la acción de la chica esa mañana así que decidió no dirigirle la palabra.

Una vez que se libro de Shampoo, Ranma busco agua caliente y así se transformo en hombre como siempre, para variar llego tarde a la escuela y lo castigaron fuera de eso las clases transcurrieron normales. Sin embargo una cierta chica con cabellos azules estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no presto atención a las clases.

**-**_**¡Ranma que torpe eres!**_**- **pensó Akane volteando a ver a Ranma quien se encontraba con la mirada hacia el pizarrón pero era claro que no prestaba atención a las clases-_**siempre estoy soportando las humillaciones que él me hace, insultándome, haciéndome a un lado, cambiándome… por cualquier cosa**_- tras pensar esto su rostro se descompuso y sintió ganas de llorar pero de inmediato se controlo y siguió pensado-_**pero a veces no sé lo que piensa de mi a pesar de que él me lo dice con frecuencia… tal vez ya es hora de pensar en mi, por mi bien si Ranma no me ama yo que puedo hacer… necesito olvidar lo que siento por él**_- ante esto le dedico una mirada triste a Ranma que no paso desapercibida por el chico_**-¿Qué le pasara a Akane?-**_se pregunto Ranma ante las insistentes miradas que Akane le dedicaba a Ranma**-**_**como sea no es mi asunto y no le dirigiré la palabra hasta que no se disculpe-**_y tras pensar eso Ranma volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente.

Mientras tanto un hombre estaba parado en las afueras de la escuela- Al fin te encontré bella Akane Tendo-dijo para sí mismo el hombre misterioso-y ahora que te encontré no te dejare escapar- dicho esto se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de el muchacho y de entre sus ropas saco un collar con forma de corazón con una piedra blanca en el centro-Aun no es el momento de nuestro feliz reencuentro-y dicho esto se guardo el collar en el bolsillo y se marcho.


	2. Un extraño ha llegado

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 2: Un extraño ha llegado**

Las clases transcurrieron como normalmente habían transcurrido sin ninguna novedad (bueno las prometidas de Ranma habían aparecido eventualmente en el almuerzo, esto molesto mas a Akane pero ella en un intento por disimular termino golpeando a Ranma).

Akane decidió ir al cine con Yuka y Sayuri sus amigas de la escuela así que Ranma decidió ir a Uchan's Okonomiyakis así que no volvieron a verse después.

Cuando termino la película Yuka y Sayuri se despidieron de Akane y ella se fue caminando a su casa.

Después de dos cuadras caminando Akane sintió que alguien la seguía por la calle, ella se detuvo en seco y volteo para ver quien la seguía pero era una calle poco transitada y no vio a nadie-que raro- pensó y con esto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto un hombre la seguía de cerca y cuando ella siguió su camino el continuo avanzando detrás de ella –Llego el momento-dijo para sí mismo y corrió a alcanzar a Akane cuando la alcanza la saludo con familiaridad

-¡¿Akane?-dijo el extraño hombre-¿Akane en verdad eres tú?-el hombre esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio a la chica pero ella no pareció reconocerlo. Akane tenía ante sí un muchacho de unos 16 años, el chico tenía el cabello rubio y a los hombros, lo tenía un poco alboroto por el viento también tenía ojos azules y piel blanca llevaba ropas chinas una camisa y pantalones de color negro. A Akane le pareció un muchacho muy atractivo sin embargo no logro reconocerlo y por eso pregunto.

-¿Disculpa nos conocemos?-pregunto la chica con cortesía

-es normal que no me recuerdes éramos muy pequeños pero tenía la esperanza que recordaras a tu mejor amigo de la escuela primaria-dicho esto Akane se sorprendió y le sonrió al parecer lo había recordado.

-¡Kisho Baisotei!-dijo la chica y lo abrazo pues al parecer era un viejo amigo de la infancia- Kisho discúlpame no te reconocí… ¿pero que haces aquí en Nerima? lo último que supe de ti es que te fuiste a china con tu familia-

-así es pero mis padres y yo decidimos regresar a Nerima por el trabajo de mi padre-dijo Kisho a Akane- y dime tu ¿como estas, tu padre y tus hermanas como están?

-Estamos bien Gracias-dijo Akane esbozando una sonrisa-¿qué te parase si vamos a mi casa?… te invito a cenar a mi casa que dices

-Gracias Akane eres muy gentil- y dicho esto se fuero en dirección a el dojo Tendo en el camino fueron hablando de cosas, Akane se entero de que Kisho entreno artes marciales y era uno de los mejores de china también salió a relucir el tema de Ranma cuando casi estaban llegando a la casa

-Así que estas comprometida con ese chico- dijo Kisho tratando de sonar casual –Si, pero ese compromiso fue decidido por nuestros padres- aclaro Akane-¿y tú… lo amas?-Pregunto Kisho.

Akane se sorprendió con la pregunta y de inmediato se sonrojo-Yo…yo…-balbuceo Akane aparentemente Nerviosa-No te preocupes Akane no hace falta que me contestes en eso llegaron al Dojo cuando entraron Akane anuncio su visita

-¡YA LLEGUE!-grito Akane-Pasa Kisho-lo hizo pasa Akane, en eso salió Kasumi de la cocina a recibir a su hermana-Akane que bueno que ya llegaste pasa por favor, oh trajiste visitas-dijo Kasumi cortésmente-Si Kasumi, ¿te acuerdas de Kisho Baisotei?-dijo Akane señalando a su amigo-ah claro Kisho tu amigo de la Primaria, ¿Cómo estas Kisho?, Pasa por favor siéntete como en tu casa-Le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa a la que Kisho respondió-Gracias Kasumi cuanto tiempo sin verte-

En eso llego Nabiki quien se había quedado de ver con unas amigas después de la escuela para ir de compras llego pero cuando iba llegando a su casa también Llagaba Ranma así que decidieron entrar juntos cundo entraron vieron a Kasumi quien los Saludo

-Ah Ranma, Nabiki…Hola pasen por favor en un momento estará lista la comida-dijo Kasumi dándole la bienvenida a su hermana y su cuñado-Hola hermana perdón se me hizo un poco tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-

-si estafando gente ¿verdad?-dijo Ranma tratando de hacer sentir mal a la castaña pero lo único que consiguió fue una respuesta de Nabiki- jajá tan gracioso como siempre ¿verdad cuñadito? Y si no lo niego-dijo Nabiki con orgullo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-Kasumi ¿ya llego Akane?-pregunto Ranma tratando de sonar de lo mas casual.

Si Ranma Akane ya está en casa…esta en el patio con un amigo-dijo Kasumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina- _**¡¿un amigo? Qué extraño-**_pensó Ranma mientras se dirigía al patio

Mientras tanto Akane estaba sentada en frente del estanque era el atardecer y Kisho estaba sentado a su lado- _**Akane, no importa que estés enamorada de tu prometido**_-pensó Kisho mientras se dedicaba a observar a Akane-_**muy pronto te olvidaras de todo lo que tiene que ver con ese sujeto**_-y en eso interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la chica- Akane…mira lo que tengo para ti-dijo el muchacho y de su bolsillo saco el collar en forma de corazón con una piedra blanca-oh es hermoso Kisho pero no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Akane

-por favor Akane es un regalo y representa la amistad que tu y yo tenemos-dicho esto ella asintió en señal de aprobación y él se lo puso en el cuello pero ellos no sabían que Ranma observaba la escena desde la casa

* * *

><p>este es el segundo capitulo lo subí antes por que ya lo tenia espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración, queja lo que quieran<p> 


	3. ¿Me estoy enamorando?

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 3**: ¿**me empiezo a enamorar?**

Akane se dejo poner el collar que Kisho le regalo. Pero Ranma estaba espiando desde la casa; cuando Ranma los vio quiso salir de la casa en dirección a Kisho y matarlo con sus propias manos pero se controlo y siguió mirando la escena.

-Gracias Kisho esto significa mucho para mí en verdad te lo agradezco- le dijo Akane a Kisho mirando el collar que le acaba de poner su amigo- no hay de que Akane tu sabes que lo hago con gusto- y entonces se sumergió en sus pensamientos observando el estanque que tenía en frente-_**Ahora solo tengo que esperar y después será mía**_- en eso una voz masculina lo saco de sus pensamientos

Hola Akane- pregunto Ranma quien ya no se pudo aguantar las ganas y fue hacia ellos con evidente enojo- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí afuera a estas horas y con este… hombre?-dijo Ranma con evidentes celos –Ranma- Akane estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella no se esperaba la llegada de Ranma y menos en esos momentos-¿Ranma qué haces aquí? Creí que no estabas en casa bueno no importa te presento a Kisho Baisotei- dijo Akane presentando a los dos muchachos que se veían con desprecio mutuamente pero Ranma trato de disimularlo dándole la mano a para saludarlo- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ranma Saotome el PROMETIDO de Akane- dijo haciendo más énfasis en "Prometido" – igualmente Ranma… Akane ya me ha hablado sobre ti-dijo tomando la mano de Ranma y ambos se apretaron las manos como si quisieran que fuera el cuello los dos se miraron y ambos se soltaron las manos sin apartar la vista el uno del otro pero su ira se vio interrumpida por Akane que se disponía a detener cualquier pelea que empezaran los dos jóvenes –bueno Ranma ya conoces a Kisho, el también es un artista marcial…-dijo Akane mirando a Kisho pero él no apartaba la vista de Ranma y dijo- así es yo también practico artes marciales cuando vivía en china era mejor- presumió Kisho a Ranma- eras porque aquí en Japón yo soy el mejor- presumió Ranma que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Kisho quien era el mejor de los dos pero se contuvo cuando escucho la voz de Akane- chicos por favor no vayan a empezar una pelea aquí se los suplico- rogo Akane-está bien Akane de todas formas ya me iba-dijo Kisho quien no dejaba de apartar la vista de Ranma- ¿Puedo venir mañana a verte Akane? –Pregunto Kisho apartando la mirada de Ranma para dirigirla a Akane- mejor no es que no quiero…- se detuvo al ver los ojos de Kisho que al verlos se quedo ida no sabía porque pero le empezó a gustar la mirada de Kisho-Si Kisho mañana puedes venir a verme…- esto fue lo último que Ranma escucho porque después de eso Ranma quiso irse y ya no escuchar como su prometida, el amor de su vida, se quedaba de ver con otro hombre que no fuera Ranma así que se fue en dirección al comedor y no supo mas- si quieres puedes venir temprano y me acompañas a la escuela-dijo Akane una vez que Ranma salió- me parece una estupenda idea… está bien mañana temprano estaré aquí- y dicho eso tomo una de las manos de Akane y la beso después de eso salió del lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- ¡ya comenzó!- dijo en tono de susurro apenas audible para él.

Akane que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando: no sabía por qué se había quedado de ver con un chico en la mañana, tampoco sabía por qué se sentía así, ni mucho menos sabia por que Ranma se enojaba tanto con ella después de verla con Kisho, pero algo si sabía: ese chico le inspiraba algo que solo Ranma había logrado despertar en ella.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

><p>bueno aqui le dejo otro capitulo de mi historia.<p>

bueno yo quiero hacer una aclaracion sobre un comentario que me dejaron: La historia la hice yo, salio de mi mente y si se parece a otra historia que antes hayan escrito es coincidencia pero le agradeceria que si alguien dabe como se llama esa historia o tiene su Link me lo pace para leerla y ps si se parece cambiar la historia conforme lo capitulos

bueno por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y no olviden dejarlos en este capitulo en serio su opinion es importante para mi bueno nos estamos leyendo el jueves de la proxima semana voy a actualizar el otro capitulo


	4. un cambio extraño en Akane

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 4: un cambio extraño en Akane**

A la mañana siguiente Ranma estaba en su habitación dormido cuando poco a poco abrió los ojos tras escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto

-¿ya es de mañana?-dijo para sí mismo tras taparse la cara con las cobijas-solo 5 minutos mas-dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero inmediatamente se percato de que ya era de mañana y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la escuela- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es muy tarde!-dijo esto levantándose de la cama para salir corriendo al baño.

_**-me pregunto por qué Akane no me despertó, ¿seguirá enojada conmigo?-**_pensó Ranma cuando bajaba las escaleras, cuando entro al comedor se encontró a Kasumi y Nabiki sentadas alrededor de la mesa desayunando cuando las vio Ranma se quedo sorprendido por ver a Nabiki todavía en la casa

-Ranma que bueno que ya despertaste, ven a desayunar por favor-dijo Kasumi sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos- si Kasumi gracias-dijo Ranma permaneciendo estático en su lugar- Nabiki… ¿tu todavía por aquí?-dijo Ranma desconcertado- Todavía es temprano Ranma de hecho me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano-dijo Nabiki con burla pero Ranma no le hizo caso- mm… y... ¿dónde está Akane?-dijo Ranma sin moverse de su lugar y jugando con sus dedos-ella se levanto muy temprano hoy y se fue a la escuela con Kisho-dijo Kasumi sirviendo un plato de arroz para Ranma

_**-Otra vez ese Tipo… ya me está colmando la paciencia**_- pensó Ranma frunciendo el seño en evidente enojo- bueno vámonos ya Nabiki… hoy no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo Ranma molesto tomando por el brazo a Nabiki y jalándola hacia la salida- que tengan un buen día muchachos-se despidió Kasumi de Ranma y Nabiki-_**que extraño que Ranma no haya desayunado**_-

-¿Te pasa algo Ranma?-pregunto Nabiki quien iba caminando al lado de Ranma quien se encontraba pensativo caminando sobre la barda como era habitual- ¿No crees que Akane se porta un poco extraña con su amigo?- dijo la astuta Nabiki dando en el clavo, esto hizo que Ranma prestara atención a sus palabras- La verdad no… no me interesa lo que esté pasando con esa marimacho, al fin de cuentas no es mi asunto-mintió descaradamente Ranma-Si claro Ranma, lo que tu digas-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que a ella era difícil engañarla

-Nabiki ¿tu conociste a Kisho antes?-dijo Ranma tratando de sacarle información pero Nabiki se dio cuenta de eso - esa información te va a costar… que te parece 1000 yens-dijo Nabiki extendiendo la mano, ante esto Ranma se indigno parándose en seco y poniéndose de cuclillas sobre la barda frente a Nabiki-Debes estar bromeando… quie querría pagarte por eso-dijo Ranma indignado-¡Tu!... bueno está bien me conformare con 500 yens-dijo Nabiki acercándose a Ranma-ESTAS LOCA- le grito Ranma y ante esto Nabiki siguió caminando- ¡como quieras! En ese caso yo creo que tendrás que preguntarle sobre Kisho a Akane si es lo que quieres-dijo Nabiki caminando rumbo a la entrada de la escuela ya que Ranma no se había percatado que ya habían llegado a la escuela, estaba dispuesto a entrar pero una escena llamo su atención

Akane iba llegando a la escuela con Kisho, ella iba agarrando su brazo y esto enojo más a Ranma quien decidió no seguir mirando- ¡_**aj que horror voy a vomitar… y yo no he desayunado-**_ pensó Ranma siguió avanzando pero Nabiki lo intercepto- Ya viste Ranma… Akane se ve feliz si no te parece-se burlo Nabiki- No molestes quieres- se quejo Ranma y siguió avanzando-Ranma… ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Nabiki- Voy a buscar un lugar donde Vomitar- dijo Ranma con cara de asco al ver a Akane y a Kisho despedirse pero en eso Nabiki lo alcanzo- Ranma yo te digo esto porque soy tu amiga y espero que sigas mi consejo, si no haces algo pronto la vas a perder Ranma- Nabiki quien tras decir esto siguió caminando rumbo a su salón dejando a un pensativo Ranma-_**Tiene Razón creo que ya es hora de demostrarle a Akane cuanto la quiero**_- pensó Ranma mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Akane platicando con sus amigas a quienes se había encontrado en la entrada-_**mm pero mientras ese tal Kisho sigua cerca no tendré oportunidad… pero aun así no pienso rendirme y menos contra ese idiota-**_

Las clases transcurrieron normales salvo por la actitud de Akane quien se comportaba muy amable y amigable con todos en especial con Ranma (aunque el trató de hacerla enojar muchas veces ella parecía muy dócil)

Después de la última clase Ranma pensó en lo que Nabiki le había dicho en la mañana y decidió actuar-_**es ahora o nunca**_- pensó Ranma y se acerco a Akane-hola Akane- dijo Ranma con amabilidad-a hola Ranma… pasa algo-dijo Akane tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- No Akane solo quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a ver una película en la tarde- dijo Ranma un poco sonrojado-Lo lamento Ranma pero Kisho va a ir en la tarde al Dojo... ¿no te importa verdad? –dijo Akane dulcemente-No claro que no-Mintió Ranma-_**Otra vez ese sujeto… no se que tiene… pero algo no me gusta en el**_- pensó Ranma y después se dirijo a Akane y le pregunto- Entonces… ¿quieres que te acompañe al Dojo?-dijo Ranma tratando de no parecer desesperado- Claro Ranma vámonos-dijo Akane con amabilidad-Akane…-la llamo Ranma quien peso en un plan para recuperarla en un tiempo Record- No entendí nada de Matemáticas ¿crees que puedas explicarme el tema hoy en la noche?-ante esto Akane sonrió y dijo-claro Ranma no te preocupes en la noche te lo explico- y dicho esto se fue de ahí con Ranma detrás de ella

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui les dejo otro capitulo probablemente suba el otro capitulo mañana ya que ahorita tengo mucho tiempo por que me esguince un tobillo y pues estoy en cama asi que puede que tenga mas tiempo de escribir.<strong>_

_**pasando a otra cosa gracias a todos los que me dajan sus comentarios es bueno saber que cuento con su apoyo ustedes me dan animos pora seguir escribiendo.**_

_**no olviden dejar sus comentarios... nos estamos leyendo XD**_


	5. Un Recuerdo

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 5: Un Recuerdo**

Una vez que Ranma y Akane salieron de la escuela se dirigieron a casa, Ranma iba pensativo caminando en la barda y Akane iba en la banqueta pero se veía… ¿Feliz?...

-¿Akane?...-la llamo Ranma quien la observaba desde hace un rato, Akane al escuchar que Ranma la llamaba solo se limito a observarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Akane… yo quería…preguntarte algo… es respecto a… a Kisho-continuo Ranma aparentemente nervioso

-y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?-dijo Akane dirigiendo la vista hacia enfrente

-Akane… Tú conoces a Kisho desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?... ¿me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron?-dijo Ranma tratando de sonar desinteresado pero su tono de voz lo delataba fácilmente.

-mm… pues…nos conocimos en la escuela primaria hace mucho tiempo…y el y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos desde entonces- dijo pensativa y comenzó a recordar como lo había conocido

_Flashback_

_Era un día de invierno y a lo lejos se veían tres figuras al parecer eran tres niños bastante grandes y tenían a un niño más pequeño en el suelo_

_-déjenme en paz-dijo el niño que estaba sometido en el suelo- ya les dije que yo no tengo dinero._

_-cállate ya te dijimos que no te creemos-dijo al parecer el líder de aquellos dos niños restantes- y ya que no quieres entender te golpearemos-_

_-No-dijo el niño pequeño quien se había armado de valor y decidió enfrentarlos pero al parecer sus intentos fueron inútiles_

_-¡tonto!-dijo el niño más grande-¡A él!-dio la orden y tras esto los tres niños lo empezaron a Patear_

_-¡DETENGANSE!-grito una voz a lo lejos-no está bien que abusen de los más débiles-dijo una niña pequeña intentando detener a los tres niños_

_-y ¿quién nos lo va a impedir?… ¿tú?-se burlo el líder de los tres niños-Jajajaja- y después sus amigos le hicieron coro_

_-Yo te enseñare…- y dicho esto empezó a pelear con los tres niños, ya que a ella la habían entrenado en Artes Marciales desde más pequeña no le costó ningún trabajo desasearse de aquellos niños- ¿Estás bien?-dijo la niña cuando aquellos niños se habían ido corriendo asustados_

_-si… gracias…estoy bien-dijo el niño quien se había quedado impresionado ante la rudeza de la niña –fue increíble lo que hiciste… por cierto me llamo Kisho Baisotei- se presento el chico y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas a la niña_

_-yo soy Akane, Akane Tendo- y le correspondió la sonrisa- apropósito… fuiste muy Valiente al enfrentar a los tres chicos tu solo-_

_-no mas que tu… me gustaría algún día ser igual de fuerte que tu Akane-dijo Kisho a una apenada Akane_

_-y algún día lo serás solo tienes que entrenar duro y te aseguro que serás más fuerte que yo-dijo Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-te prometo que entrenare duro y algún día seré más fuerte que tu… Te lo prometo-_

_Fin flashback_

_**-y al parecer…lo cumplió-**_pensó Akane ante dicho recuerdo ante esto ella sonrió a un mas y su sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Ranma quien al verla se quedo embobado… la sonrisa que a Akane se le dibujo en el rostro fue una de las pocas sonrisas que solo a Ranma le dedicaba pero al ver que no se la dedicaba esta vez a él se enfureció en el acto y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el trayecto

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a casa ahí estaba Kisho, sentado tomando Té con Kasumi y Nabikicuando Akane lo vio inmediatamente la cara le cambio era extraño pero la expresión de su rostro parecía como sin voluntad pero con una sonrisa que los engañaba a todos<p>

-Kisho… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías más tarde… pero no importa me da gusto verte-dijo Akane abrazando a Kisho, a Kisho esto lo tomo por sorpresa al igual que a todos pero Kisho correspondió a su abrazo inmediatamente.

-Akane… ¿te sientes bien?...-pregunto Nabiki quien se quedo mas sorprendida ante la reacción de su hermana

-perfectamente Nabiki-dijo Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ven, Kisho acompáñame al patio-dijo Akane tomando la mano de Kisho y jalándolo al patio

_**-¿cómo es posible que Kisho tenga tanta ventaja con ella si apenas llego Ayer? Y yo que tengo casi dos años viviendo con ella ni siquiera me permita acercarme… ¡ese tipo trabaja rápido!-**_ pensó Ranma quien no pudo disimular sus celos y para evitar burlas de la reina de las estafas salió de el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p>aqui otro de mis capitulos.<p>

lamento no haber actualizado cuando les dije pero es que tube que ir al doctor y no tube tiempo pero para compensar los dejare con dos capitulos =)

Saludos a todos mis lectores.


	6. Yo no amo a Ranma

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 6: Yo no amo a Ranma**

Cuando Ranma subió a su habitación se recostó en su futón y se quedo pensando- _**Ese tipo trabaja Rápido… necesito apurarme con mi plan… pero como lo voy a hacer si ese sujeto se mete siempre… y luego Akane… que significa esa actitud con ese sujeto… y después esta esa… esa expresión en su cara… jamás la había visto en ella… algo extraño está pasando… lo voy a averiguar**_- después de eso se paró de su futón-creo _**que me servirá mucho ir a entrenar un rato al dojo**_- se puso su traje de entrenamiento y se fue a la ventana, era el crepúsculo así que decidió abrir la ventana para que entrara más luz a la habitación; pero como su habitación quedaba enfrente del estanque vio una escena que no le gusto mucho… Akane estaba sentada a un lado de Kisho enfrente del estanque ella hablaba con él sobre cosas que Ranma por más que intentara escuchar no podía por la distancia, ella reía, hablaba y miraba a Kisho de forma rara hasta que ella decidió tomar la mano de Kisho, al ver esto Ranma se enojo todavía más si esto era posible_**- Tengo que hacer algo… y rápido- **_pensó y salió corriendo rumbo a al estanque cuando llego ella seguía con su mano sobre la de el

-¡AKANE!-grito Ranma haciendo que Akane soltara la mano de Kisho por el susto- Akane… ¿se te olvido que hoy tenemos entrenamiento juntos?- dijo Ranma, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento y sus palabras salieron como si fuera vomito verbal, sin pensar en las consecuencias, el no tenía idea lo que decía ni lo que hacía estaba cegado por los celos y si las cosas seguían así Ranma terminaría con el poco autocontrol que tenia y mataría a ese entrometido de Kisho

-¿¡Ranma!-dijo Akane un poco sorprendida por la manera de que Ranma había interrumpido, pero poco después analizo las palabras que Ranma le había dicho- ¿De que estás hablando? Ranma ¡tú y yo jamás entrenamos juntos!-dijo Akane empezando a enojarse pero ligeramente

-Akane… yo… no… pero… tu…-balbuceo Ranma cosas sin sentido y estaba más que sonrojado por haber metido la pata- entonces… ¿prefieres quedarte aquí con él, que ir a entrenar conmigo?

-la verdad… si Ranma-dijo Akane calmándose para no discutir con él, y se volvió a sentar a un lado de Kisho.

Cuando Ranma escucho estas palabras se quedo helado pero aun así el no iba a permitir que nadie lo viera descompuesto y menos Akane de manera que se dirigió al dojo para sacar toda la ira que tenia contra Kisho.

-lo lamento Akane-dijo Kisho

-no te preocupes, el es así… pero lo que no puedo entender es porque se porta de esa manera-dijo Akane pensativa

-que no es obvio… te ama Akane… pero tu… ¿Qué sientes por él?-pregunto Kisho con un tono de voz que daba a entender que el ya conocía la respuesta

-pues… yo lo amo, pero el… es un Idiota-dijo Akane con una mirada triste

-Akane… tengo algo para ti…yo escribí esto hace mucho y quiero que me des tu opinión- dijo Kisho buscando algo de sus ropas, cuando lo encontró, saco de ellas un papel arrugado- ¿puedo leerlo para ti? Es un poema…

-Claro Kisho me gustaría mucho escucharlo-y dicho esto él empezó a leerlo en voz alta

_Mira dentro de mí te verás solo a ti _

_En cada momento... _

_Tu manera de Amar _

_Se apodera de ti y tus sentimientos._

Cuando termino de leerlo Akane tomo una expresión extraña como la de una persona sin voluntad, ella estaba sentada y con la vista hacia el frente como si fuera un Robot- Akane… Mírame-dijo Kisho y de inmediato Akane lo hizo como si solo tuviera que obedecer- Akane… tú, no amas a Ranma ¿Verdad?

-Yo no amo a Ranma- dijo Akane de forma automática

-me alegra escucharlo… pero tú no vas a recordar esto… entendido-dijo Kisho con una sonrisa fría y escalofriante

-¿¡Kisho…!-dijo Akane un tanto confundida- perdón pero estoy un poco confundida… de que estábamos hablando

-¿ah?... no de nada interesante… la verdad estabas a punto de decirme lo que sentías por Ranma-dijo Kisho con Naturalidad- ¿tu lo amas Akane?

-No… Yo no amo a Ranma el y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Akane mirando a Kisho y con un tono de voz que no reflejaba Mentira, mientras tanto el collar que llevaba Akane en el cuello cambiaba de color, la pequeña piedra blanca que tenia incrustada en el centro se pinto de repente de un color azul cielo pero Akane no pareció darse cuenta de eso y se quedo un rato mas con Kisho frente al estanque.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p>en el los proximos capitulos se sabra mas sobre lo que hace el collar y como funciona.<p>

espero que les guste mi historia espero sus comentarios

Saludos a todos mis lectores XD


	7. Ya no hay compromiso

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 7: Ya no hay compromiso**

Una vez en el dojo, Ranma comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire- estúpida marimacho- dijo para sí mismo intentando acabar con su enemigo imaginario, como deseaba que ese enemigo fuera Kisho.

Ya terminada su práctica salió del dojo y se fue rumbo al baño. Una vez ahí se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido

_**-como fue capaz Akane de elegirlo a él en lugar de mí-**_ pensó Ranma_**-**_ _**a un así el comportamiento de Akane es demasiado extraño, pero necesito recuperarla a cualquier costo… a demás ya es hora de efectuar mi plan: hoy durante "la hora de estudio" le diré todo a Akane-**_ pensado esto se levanto de la bañera tomo la toalla que tenía preparada para después del baño y se envolvió en ella, salió del baño y se vistió rápido con su ropa después salió de ahí rumbo a su habitación cuando llego a ella tomo sus libros y se fue rumbo a la habitación de Akane.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Akane seguía con Kisho en el jardín, ellos hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia cuando se dieron cuenta pasaba de media noche<p>

-oh pero si ya es muy tarde- dijo Akane a Kisho quien entendió su mensaje a la primera

-¡así es!...creo que ya me tengo que ir linda Akane pero nos vemos mañana… ¿qué te parece?- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa

-me parece que es una estupenda idea… ¿te gustaría venir a comer con mi familia y conmigo?- pregunto Akane dándole a Kisho la mejor de sus sonrisas

-me encantaría pero mejor nos vemos antes… ¿qué te parece si nos vemos después de la escuela?-pregunto con una penetrante mirada

-me encantaría- después de decir eso Kisho y Akane se dirigieron a la entrada, ambos se despidieron y Kisho se fue tras esa despedida.

Akane estaba muerta, había tenido un día muy largo y lo único que deseaba era descansar, somnolienta subió las escaleras y se fue rumbo a su habitación, Akane estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su dormitorio, solo hasta que abrió la puerta se percato de ello.

-Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Akane un poco sorprendida, Ranma estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Akane con unos cuantos libros y cuadernos sobre este.

-hasta que apareces Akane- dijo Ranma que al parecer estaba enojado con Akane por hacerlo esperar por más de 2 horas

-Ranma ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?... Sal de aquí inmediatamente- dijo Akane que comenzaba a irritarse con la presencia de Ranma. Él, la miro con confusión al parecer Akane no se acordaba que tenían una sesión de estudios con el eso lo enojo mas pero trato de disimular

-Akane… ¿no te acuerdas que te pedí que me explicaras el tema de matemáticas de hoy?-dijo Ranma tratando de no enojarse mas pero fue imposible.

-Ranma… yo… lo lamento se me olvido completamente… es que estaba con Kisho y se me fue el tiempo y también se me olvido todo… perdón pero si quieres podemos…-dijo Akane pero Ranma la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar

-no gracias Akane creo que ya es muy tarde, y mañana tenemos que madrugar- dijo no tanto Ranma si no su orgullo_**-¿cómo es que ese tipo tenga toda la atención de Akane?**_- pensó Ranma olvidándose de su plan- Sera mejor que me vaya Akane-

- pero no te pongas así Ranma fue un error lo reconozco pero no es para que te pongas así- dijo Akane deteniendo a Ranma pero eso solo lo hizo explotar dándose media vuelta para mirarla a la cara

-¿que no me ponga así?... ¿y cómo quieres que me ponga? Si me doy cuenta que ese hombre es más importante que tu propio PROMETIDO- dijo Ranma estallando en celos, ya no podía más con eso y decidió decirle todo en ese momento pero Akane se mantenía tranquila ante la respuesta de su prometido

- Ranma no es para que te pongas así… no es como si fuéramos una pareja real recuerda que nuestros padres eligieron lo nuestro- Akane solo se limito a mirarlo y a aclararle el asunto

-tienes razón Akane- Ranma se disponía salir de su dormitorio pero algo en el cuello de la chica llamo su atención- ¿Qué es eso Akane?- dijo señalando el collar con la pequeña piedra color azul cielo en el centro

-Ah esto… nada es solo un collar que Kisho me dio… pero es extraño creí que era blanco… bueno no importa a lo mejor y fue un efecto de la luz- dijo Akane dedicándole una sonrisa amigable a Ranma

-si tal vez sea eso- dijo Ranma mas irritado al escuchar el nombre de Kisho así que se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de la chica cerrando la puerta una vez que salió- _**ese idiota ya me está agotando la paciencia un día de estos le voy a enseñar a no meterse con las novias de otros… bueno por lo menos me dio tiempo de copiar la tarea de Akane**_- pensó

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane se despertaron temprano, desayunaron como siempre y salieron rumbo a la escuela.<p>

El día paso normal no hubo ninguna novedad en el transcurso del mismo. Cuando terminaron las clases fue cuando empezaron los problemas

-¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí Akane?- pregunto Ranma al ver una figura frente a la puerta de la escuela

-¿Qué tipo?-dijo Akane mirando al punto que había señalado Ranma, cuando vio de quien se trataba inmediatamente sonrió, Kisho estaba esperando a Akane a la salida de la escuela cuando Ranma lo vio estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara de una vez por todas y enseñarle quien mandaba ahí pero fue detenido por la voz de Akane- Ranma por que no vas a casa yo voy a ir con Kisho… y no se te ocurra seguirnos te juro que si me entero de que nos seguiste me las pagaras- dijo Akane al escuchar esto Ranma se desilusiono por que al parecer Akane había frustrado sus planes para seguirlos pero a, el no le importaba y tenía pensado seguirlos así se interpusiera el mundo entero

-Nabiki hermana qué bueno que todavía sigue por aquí voy a ir al parque con Kisho podrías por favor acompañar a Ranma a la casa-le dijo a Nabiki quien le sonrió al instante por que vio en su hermana una fuente de ingresos para su bolsillo

-claro Akane pero esto te costara- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-claro lo que sea… pero no dejes que nos siga- dijo Akane

-muy bien, lo anotare en tu cuenta- le dijo Nabiki a su hermana con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a Ranma quien se mantuvo al margen y no escucho la conversación de Nabiki y Akane- Ranma… por qué no me acompañas a casa- y antes de que dijera algo ella lo jalo rumbo a la salida dejando atrás a Akane y a Kisho

* * *

><p>Akane y Kisho se quedaron a las afueras de la escuela y después de eso caminaron hacia el parque cuando llegaron ahí, se sentaron en una baca vacía y comenzaron a platicar<p>

-oye Akane… ¿no te sientes obligada a casarte con Ranma sin amarlo? - dijo Kisho a Akane que estaba un poco distraída

- ¿Hm…?... ah sí Ranma mm… pues la verdad no me siento obligada por que a pesar de que no lo amo yo logre hacerme a la idea de que algún día me casaría con el- dijo Akane pensativa

-ah claro entiendo- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa falsa- Akane pasando a otro tema… me gustaría leerte un poema que estoy escribiendo ¿quieres oírlo?- dijo Kisho sacando un papel arrugado del bolsillo

-Claro Kisho me encantaría… -dijo Akane con cortesía

Kisho empezó a leerlo en voz alta pero que solo lo escuchara Akane:

_Mira dentro de mí te verás solo a ti_

_En cada momento... _

_Tu manera de Amar se apodera de ti_

_Y de tus sentimientos. _

_¡Dame tu vida!_

_¡Que quiero bendecirme con tu bendición! _

_Sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón_

_¡Amor Verdadero, no pido más!_

Cuando Kisho termino de leerlo Akane tomo la misma expresión extraña, sin voluntad, ella estaba sentada y mirando hacia el frente- Akane… Mírame-dijo Kisho y esta lo miro- Akane… sabes eh estado pensando y… tú no te casaras con Ranma ¿o sí?- dijo Kisho con una mirada aterradora a lo que Akane solo respondió

-no… yo no me casare con Ranma- dijo Akane como robot repitiendo las mismas palabras de Kisho

-que buena noticia y sabes… ya que no te casaras con Ranma… no crees que sea buena idea que te cases con alguien más… no se ¿conmigo tal vez?

- me casare contigo- dijo Akane

-que bueno escucharlo Akane… pero tú no recordaras nada ¿entendido?- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa fría y una mirada escalofriante- ¿Akane?... estas bien… no se te noto un poco distraída- dijo Kisho tratando de fingir demencia

-ah… si… perdona ¿Qué decías?- dijo Akane un poco confundida pero volviendo de su trance

-te pregunte que si no te sientes obligada a casarte con Ranma sin amarlo- dijo Kisho

-mm ahora que lo mencionas yo creo que tú tienes razón… si no lo amo no debería casarme con él- dijo Akane pensativa- tal vez sea buena idea romper el compromiso que tengo con el

-es una buena idea Akane… y eh estado pensando en lo nuestro y creo que es el momento que te diga lo que siento por ti… Akane… Te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo… claro si tú estás de acuerdo… que dices ¿aceptas?

-Kisho…-dijo Akane sonrojada- claro que acepto- Akane después de decir esas palabras le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kisho y los dos se quedaron un buen rato así pero no sabían que un par de ojos los estaba viendo de lejos

* * *

><p><em><strong>lamento haberme tardado en actualizar es que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con lo de mi pie y pues no pude actualizar pero para compezar alarge un poquito este capitulo =)<strong>_

_**bueno espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas cualquier cosa es buena**_

_**bueno nos estamos leyendo XD**_


	8. Voy a recuperarla

En el capitulo anterior:

-te pregunte que si no te sientes obligada a casarte con Ranma sin amarlo- dijo Kisho

-mm ahora que lo mencionas yo creo que tú tienes razón… si no lo amo no debería casarme con él- dijo Akane pensativa- tal vez sea buena idea romper el compromiso que tengo con el

-es una buena idea Akane… y eh estado pensando en lo nuestro y creo que es el momento que te diga lo que siento por ti… Akane… Te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo… claro si tú estás de acuerdo… que dices ¿aceptas?

-Kisho…-dijo Akane sonrojada- claro que acepto- Akane después de decir esas palabras le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kisho y los dos se quedaron un buen rato así pero no sabían que un par de ojos los estaban viendo de lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>La maldición del collar azul<strong>

**Capitulo 8: Voy a recuperarla**

Diez minutos después Akane termino el abrazo, se disponían a irse pero una voz muy conocida los interrumpió.

-se puede saber por abrazas de esa forma a mi prometida idiota- dijo Ranma quien había estado observando la escena desde hace un buen rato pero estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar que decían

-Ranma… ¿qué haces aquí? , ¿No se supone que estarías con Nabiki?-pregunto Akane confundida

-bien, respecto a eso, es una larga historia-dijo Ranma empezando a recordar como se había librado de Nabiki

_Flashback_

_Nabiki se dirigió a Ranma quien se mantuvo al margen y no escucho la conversación de Nabiki y Akane- Ranma… por qué no me acompañas a casa- y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir algo ella lo jalo rumbo a la salida dejando atrás a Akane y a Kisho._

_-Nabiki… ahora que te pico- dijo Ranma molesto, pues Nabiki le había echado a perder su plan para seguir a Akane y Kisho_

_-nada es solo que tengo unos negocios pendientes Ranma es todo- dijo Nabiki con todo el cinismo del mundo_

_-¿Y porque me metes a mí en esto?- pregunto Ranma con ira, al parecer estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_-sí que eres lento Ranma, ¿no se te ocurre quien me está pagando y en que estas relacionado?-pregunto Nabiki con picardía_

_-¿Quieres decir que quien te pago para mantenerme lejos fue Akane?-pregunto Ranma con decepción ya que no podía creer que Akane, su Akane le pagara a su hermana para mantenerlo lejos de ella_

_-¡BINGO!- dijo Nabiki- si quieres puedes irte, solo tienes que pagar una cuota-_

_-si lo que quieras, es más te pagare lo doble si me dices donde están- dijo Ranma desesperado_

_-ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma, que te parece si la tarifa sin intereses sea de 10,000 yens, ahora que si quieres, aumentarle el doble a la tarifa seria 20,000 yens- dijo la castaña haciendo cuentas, pero el solo la veía impaciente_

_-si ya te dije que te pagare lo que quieras, pero por favor dime donde están-dijo Ranma impaciente._

_-la paciencia es virtud cuñadito-dijo Nabiki burlándose de él- está bien, te diré lo que quieres saber pero después haremos cuentas, mi hermana y su "amigo" se fueron al parque, de seguro ya llegaron-_

_-Gracias, Nabiki-dijo Ranma echándose a correr rumbo al parque._

_Fin flashback_

-no voy a hablar de eso ahora, pero él no ha contestado a mi pregunta se puede saber por qué abrazabas de esa forma a mi prometida-dijo Ranma furioso

-pues es muy simple-contesto Kisho- la abrazaba porque ella es mí prometida ahora-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Ranma un poco sorprendido y enojado por la respuesta de Kisho- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Akane?

-pues lo que oíste Ranma, y qué bueno que estas aquí, tenemos que hablar Ranma-dijo Akane de manera tranquila a Ranma, después se dirigió a Kisho- Kisho, ¿Podrías… Podrías dejarme a solas con Ranma? Quisiera hablar con él y decirle lo que hemos decidido los dos, a demás creo que él tiene derecho de saber… es algo que lo afecta a él también así que…

-está bien Akane- interrumpió Kisho- solo no te tardes de acuerdo te veré en el dojo- dicho esto se marcho, dejando a sus espaldas a Ranma y Akane a solas

-¿y ahora que sucede Akane?, ¿cómo está eso de que ahora él es tu prometido?-dijo Ranma confundido pero esperando una respuesta de Akane

-pues… así es Ranma, Kisho y yo ahora somos novios-dijo Akane con un ligero tono de pena

-No… tu no me puedes hacer esto a mi…-dijo Ranma con enojo- tu eres mi prometida

-sí, pero era tu prometida gracias a nuestros padres no porque nosotros hayamos querido este compromiso-aclaro Akane

-¿y solo por eso decides romper nuestro compromiso sin decirme nada?-pregunto Ranma con un tono entrecortado- perdóname Akane pero yo creo que fue un poco descarado de tu parte aceptarlo siendo a un mi prometida… ¿no te parece?

- la verdad no me parece porque yo te diría esta misma tarde sobre mi decisión y mañana daríamos a conocer el compromiso de Kisho y mío-

-entonces ya es un hecho… que el… y tu-no pudo terminar la frase por que lagrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir

-pero no te pongas así Ranma, no es como si realmente quisiéramos estar juntos- dijo Akane al ver la reacción de Ranma

-HABLA POR TI-grito Ranma- tal vez tú no querías casarte conmigo, pero no hables por mi ¿quieres?-

-pues lo lamento-dijo Akane- pero ya no puedes hacer nada Ranma

-eso es lo que tú crees-le aclaro Ranma mas enfadado, Ranma tenía pensado seguir con la discusión pero algo llamo su atención, el collar que Akane llevaba en el cuello tenía un azul turquesa, era una tonalidad de azul más fuerte y se notaba la diferencia de tonalidades-_**ese collar, tiene un color diferente, es más fuerte que antes, algo muy raro está pasando y creo que todo esto tiene que ver con ese collar, el cambio de Akane, la decisión tan repentina de romper nuestro compromiso… algo aquí me huele muy mal**_- pensó Ranma intrigado y de pronto- oye Akane… dime ese collar te lo regalo el ¿cierto?, ¿de dónde lo trajo?-

-eh… ah el collar… creo que lo trajo de china-dijo Akane confundida por el cambio de tema tan repentino

-¿de china?-pregunto Ranma más pensativo que de costumbre- adiós Akane te veré en el Dojo- Ranma salió corriendo después de decir esas palabras dejando atrás a una confundida Akane

* * *

><p>10 minutos después Ranma llego al Nekohanten, cuando abrió la puerta de aquel restaurante solo vio a Colon en la cocina quien al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió<p>

-Futuro yerno... a que debo el honor de tu visita-dijo Colon-si buscas a Shampoo ella y Mousse se fueron a china y no regresaran dentro de varias semanas-

-no vengo a buscar a Shampoo abuela, la vengo a buscar a usted-dijo Ranma impaciente-dígame ¿usted sabe algo acerca de un collar que cambia de color?

-Hm… dime ¿Cómo es ese collar?-pregunto Colon

-pues es un collar con forma de corazón con una pequeña piedra en el centro… la piedra era blanca en un principio me parece, pero ahora estoy seguro de que es un collar color azul turquesa- dijo Ranma

-bueno si lo que me dices es correcto futuro yerno, creo que estamos hablando del collar azul de la emperatriz Lee chan de la dinastía Ming… si quieres saber la historia será mejor que tomes asiento-dijo Colon al notar que Ranma seguía de pie no muy lejos de la puerta-como te iba diciendo: Hace 4600 años, en la dinastía Ming se encontraba una emperatriz de nombre Lee chan, era una mujer muy hermosa que logro estar en el poder gracias a su collar, el collar azul, su poder fue utilizado para mantener a los hombres a su lado… -Colon hizo una pausa al ver la cara de confusión que hizo Ranma-déjame explicarte futuro yerno… ese collar fue hecho para hechizar a las personas, cuando Lee chan lo creo fue porque su marido el emperador: Zhu Yuánzhang le era infiel, ella sintió que si lo perdía a él también perdería su puesto, así que hizo el collar junto con un hechizo en forma de poema que activa su poder… y su estado actual del collar se ve en las tres tonalidades de azul… mira si la piedra del collar es blanca significa que el collar se encuentra inactivo, si cambia a azul cielo significa que el hechizo ya ha empezado pero que no es muy poderoso, si el collar es color turquesa significa que el hechizo no se podrá deshacer tan fácilmente… pero si el collar esta en un tono azul rey significa que la persona que lo lleva puesto esta en un verdadero trance y ya no habrá remedio a su hipnosis

-entonces ese collar controla a las personas pero no entiendo muy bien para qué es el hechizo- pregunto Ranma comenzando a entenderlo todo

-mira, el hechizo fue hecho para activar el poder del collar pero no solo eso, también sirve para lavar cerebros… si el collar aun no ha llegado a su fuerza máxima la persona que lo porta debe de sentir lo que su "amo" le ordene, ¿si entiendes Ranma?

-si… y dígame ¿hay una forma de liberar a una persona de el hechizo de ese collar?-dijo Ranma con más interés

-pues si la hay…-dijo Colon fumando su pipa con toda tranquilidad- la única manera de detener el hechizo es con el amor verdadero

-¿Amor verdadero?-pregunto Ranma

-así es… lee chan controlaba a los hombres con un falso amor hacia ella, si la persona que se encuentra hechizada, ama o amaba a alguien solo esa persona puede romper el hechizo pero debe hacerlo antes de la fase final del collar, en pocas palabras antes de que sea dicho el último verso del hechizo-termino de decir colon

-Gracias Abuela-dicho esto salió del Nekohanten y se fue corriendo rumbo al dojo

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio el capitulo...? ¿que hara Ranma ahora? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ya son casi los ultimos =(<p>

bueno sin mas por el momento solo disculparme con el dia de retraso de la historia y diciendoles lo mismo de siempre... dejen sus comentarios y bla, bla, bla...los espero en el proximo capitulo

Salu2


	9. El beso

**La maldición del collar azul**

**Capitulo 9: El Beso**

Akane se fue rumbo al dojo después de la extraña conversación que había tenido con Ranma, cuando llego al dojo vio a una persona recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta principal.

-Kisho-dijo Akane alegre después de ver a su nuevo "prometido"

-Hola Akane- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa fría- No tardaste mucho creí que seguirías hablando con Saotome, apropósito… ¿dónde está el?-pregunto Kisho al ver a Akane sola

-No lo sé-dijo Akane con indiferencia- salió corriendo a mitad de nuestra conversación… creí que había venido hacia aquí-

-Pues no aquí no ha venido nadie, yo he estado parado aquí desde hace un rato- dijo Kisho

-¿y por qué no has entrado a la casa?-pregunto Akane con sorpresa pero con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

-No, es solo que quise esperarte y entrar juntos a tu casa-dijo Kisho casual

-bueno pues ya llegue… por qué no entramos y hablamos con mi papa y mis hermanas sobre nuestro compromiso- dijo Akane mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos y lo entrelazaba con el de Kisho quien al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una sonrisa, los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa

- y dime Akane… ¿De qué hablaron tú y Saotome?- pregunto Kisho con curiosidad

-Hm de nada interesante de hecho… solo le dije que quería romper nuestro compromiso, es todo-dijo Akane deteniéndose para ver a Kisho

-Claro… y ¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-pues al parecer lo tomo mal, pero él tiene que entender que yo no lo amo a él si no a ti… y sinceramente no quiero hablar de él… pero ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?-pregunto Akane

-Hm por nada en especial… solo me interesaba saber cómo te trato es todo… pero sabes que tienes razón no es momento para hablar de él, porque no mejor entramos a la casa Akane-dijo Kisho y después de eso, Akane y Kisho caminaron hacia el interior de la casa cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba en silencio

-¡YA LLEGUE!- anuncio Akane rompiendo con el silencio de la casa- parece que no hay nadie en casa- le dijo Akane a Kisho.

-Ah, hola Akane ya llegaste- dijo Nabiki saliendo de la cocina para recibir a su hermana

-¿Nabiki?... dime ¿es que no hay nadie en casa?- pregunto Akane confundida de ver que Nabiki saliera a recibirla

-No- dijo Nabiki ofendida- Kasumi me dejo una nota diciendo que papa y tío Genma iban a ir en un viaje de entrenamiento con el maestro Hapossai y no regresarían hasta dentro de un mes, Kasumi fue a comprar la cena… solo estaba yo hasta hace un momento

-ah ya veo-dijo Akane con cara de decepción- es una lástima porque Kisho y yo queríamos hablar con toda la familia… era un asunto importante… pero ya no importa podemos esperar hasta dentro de un mes cuando regresen mi papa y el tío Genma de su entrenamiento

-y no puedes decirnos solo a los presentes hermana-dijo Nabiki un poco burlesca pero interesada pensando que podía hacer negocio

-no… lo siento pero es algo que debemos de tratar toda la familia junta- dijo Akane con indiferencia-Kisho… ven vamos al patio

-está bien Akane vamos- dijo finalmente Kisho y siguió a Akane rumbo al patio ahí se sentaron y hablaron durante horas.

Mientras tanto Ranma había salido del Nekohanten después de que Colon le diera la clase de historia china sobre el collar, sin embargo no quiso volver al Dojo hasta que no tuviera un plan así que decidió ir al parque para pensar mejor la situación

-_**Rayos ese tipo es un tramposo… como se atreve a hechizar a Akane… pero me las va a pagar… hare que se arrepienta de lo que hizo pero tengo que ser inteligente y primero debo de liberar a Akane de ese hechizo… pero… ¿cómo?**_-pensó Ranma, quien estaba sentado en una banca observando un pequeño lago que estaba en el centro del parque, de pronto recordó la palabras de la vieja momia: _la única manera de detener el hechizo es con el amor verdadero_- _**¡rayos! Porque siempre tiene que tratarse de amor verdadero y cosas por el estilo… por que no pueden ser cosas más sencillas como… vencerla en un juego de cartas por ejemplo… No… yo perdería a la primera… Rayos sería más fácil besar a un gato que…**_- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un lindo gato atigrado que salió de detrás de un árbol, el gato al ver a Ranma comenzó a maullar- AAAAHHHH GATO… ALEJATE DE MI… NO ME TOQUES… ALEJATE…ERA UNA BROMA… AHHHH- gritaba Ranma mientras corría en círculos seguido por el gato.

Horas más tarde cuando paso su penoso incidente con el gato decidió regresar a casa era ya casi hora de la cena, Ranma se la había pasado pensando en un plan para liberar a Akane de el hechizo y darle su merecido a Kisho después de un tiempo de pensarlo se le ocurrió un plan que no podía fallar mientras caminaba con un bastón improvisado y unos cuantos arañazos en el rostro Ranma se repetía para sí mismo el plan para no que no hubiera fallas- _**Recuérdalo Ranma tienes que hablar con Akane… tienes que decirle lo que sientes primero… en caso de que este con ese tipo dile que necesitas hablar con ella de un asunto que tiene que ver con nuestro compromiso… después le dirás a Akane todo lo que sientes por ella… solo hay un pequeño problema… y si Akane no me ama…**_-pensó Ranma con paranoilla- _**NO, no pienses en eso Ranma que acaso no te has visto en un espejo imposible que no te ame… después iré a poner en su lugar a ese idiota jeje y la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando descubra que yo ya eh liberado a Akane de su hechizo jajajaja-**_

Cuando Ranma llego a la casa subió al cuarto de Akane creyendo que estaría ahí, cuando llego toco la puerta esperando una respuesta que jamás llego

-¿Akane?- pregunto volviendo a tocar la puerta pero sin respuesta alguna- ¿estás aquí?- y sin esperar ni un momento más abrió la puerta pero no había nadie en el interior de esta- ¿Qué raro… donde estará Akane?... a ya se de seguro esta con ese tipo en el patio- quería cerciorarse de ello pero no quería ir ahí en vano así que mejor se asomo por la ventana de Akane que daba justo al estanque, cuando miro a través de la venta se quedo helado sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: Kisho esta besando a Akane en los labios… esto sin duda hizo estallar a Ranma y se dispuso a bajar al patio a enfrentarlos y mandando al demonio su tan "ingenioso" plan, Ranma ya estaba cansado de ese imbécil y ahora si no había poder humano que salvara a Kisho de una buena paliza- ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS IDIOTA!-y dicho esto bajo corriendo las escaleras rumbo al patio.

* * *

><p>bueno a qui les dejo el capitulo 9 ya casi tengo listos los 2 que me faltan para teminar esta historia... y quiero decirles que subi una nueva llamada: "al rescate de mi prometido" espero que les guste la nueva historia =)<p>

bueno espero sus comentarios de este capitulo... gracias por su apoyo en esta historia =) y bueno sin mas por el momento

salu2


	10. La Pelea

En el capitulo anterior:

Cuando Ranma llego a la casa subió al cuarto de Akane creyendo que estaría ahí, cuando llego toco la puerta esperando una respuesta que jamás llego

-Akane…- pregunto volviendo a tocar la puerta pero sin respuesta alguna- ¿estás aquí?- y sin esperar ni un momento más abrió la puerta pero no había nadie en el interior de esta- ¿Qué raro… donde estará Akane?... a ya se de seguro esta con ese tipo en el patio- quería cerciorarse de ello pero no quería ir ahí en vano así que mejor se asomo por la ventana de Akane que daba justo al estanque, cuando miro a través de la venta se quedo helado sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: Kisho esta besando a Akane en los labios… esto sin duda hizo estallar a Ranma y se dispuso a bajar al patio a enfrentarlos y mandando al demonio su tan "ingenioso" plan, Ranma ya estaba cansado de ese imbécil y ahora si no había poder humano que salvara a Kisho de una buena paliza- ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS IDIOTA!-y dicho esto bajo corriendo las escaleras rumbo al patio.

* * *

><p><strong>La Maldición del Collar Azul<strong>

**Capitulo 10: La Pelea**

Mientras tanto Akane y Kisho estaban en el patio platicando como siempre.

-¿Akane?-pregunto Kisho un poco intrigado-sé que soy tu prometido y que ya no sientes nada por Saotome… pero…-dijo Kisho pausadamente-… ¿me amas, Akane?

-Kisho… -dijo Akane perpleja-… ¿porque me preguntas eso?… es decir, ¿que no es obvio?… me comprometí contigo por que así lo quise y estoy feliz de estar a tu lado-dijo Akane convencida de sus palabras

-si Akane…pero… si me amas… bésame-dijo Kisho, y Akane solo se limito a regalarle una mirada enternecida

-no…-dijo Akane en un tono dulce- no me malinterpretes Kisho, yo te quiero… pero honestamente no me siento a gusto besándote… perdón-aclaro Akane ante la mirada sorprendida de Kisho por su respuesta tan franca

-_**vaya… no creí que su espíritu fuera tan fuerte…**_- pensó Kisho ante la respuesta-_**…es eso o lo que Akane siente por Saotome es más fuerte de lo que pensé… a estas alturas ella ya debería hacer todo lo que yo le digo…no quería llegar tan lejos… pero no me queda otra opción**_-termino de pensar Kisho y de inmediato se dirigió a Akane, sacando simultáneamente un papel arrugado de entre sus ropas- oye Akane… me gustaría mucho que escucharas un poema que estoy escribiendo ¿quieres oírlo?...-

-Claro que si…me encantaría-dijo Akane en un tono de dulzura, y dicho esto él empezó a leer el poema

_Mira dentro de mí te verás solo a ti_

_En cada momento... _

_Tu manera de Amar se apodera de ti_

_Y de tus sentimientos. _

_¡Dame tu vida!_

_¡Que quiero bendecirme con tu bendición! _

_Sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón_

_¡Amor Verdadero, no pido más!_

Kisho hizo una pausa se acerco a una Akane sin voluntad y le susurro al oído- perdón Akane… pero es la única forma de estar juntos para siempre…- dicho esto se alejo de su oreja y se fue acercando mas a sus labios, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos no resistió mas y Kisho le dio un beso en los labios a Akane pero ella no se movía, solo permanecía ahí sentada viendo hacia el horizonte.

Cuando este término el beso continuo leyendo el poema

_¡Dame tu cuerpo!_

_Que solo en tus abrazos hallaré placer_

_No quiero ni pensar_

_Que te podré perder…_

Pero inmediatamente Kisho fue interrumpido por la presencia de Ranma quien estaba, parado detrás de ellos demasiado molesto… pero se había dado cuanta perfectamente de que era lo que hacia Kisho

-Saotome…-dijo Kisho levantándose de su asiento dejando a Akane en la misma posición, ella seguía sin reaccionar-¿Dime… que haces, Saotome?

-eso, es lo que yo te pregunto a ti Baisotei… ¿Qué es lo que hacías besando a MI PROMETIDA?- dijo Ranma que exploto en celos al ver a Kisho con Akane

-¿TU prometida?...-dijo Kisho haciendo énfasis en "tu"- Ja… ultimas noticias "Amigo"… Akane, ya no es TU prometida... ahora ella es MÍA- dijo Kisho en un tono burlón

-¿a si?... ¿tuya?... jajajaja no lo creo, ella está contigo gracias a la porquería de hechizo que pusiste sobre ella… pero te tengo malas noticias… ella no te ama realmente…-dijo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia-… además los únicos que pueden romper el compromiso oficialmente son nuestros padres, así que mientras no hablen con ellos para romper el compromiso que Akane tiene con migo… ella seguirá siendo mi prometida

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste del hechizo?-dijo Kisho confundido por ver que Ranma sabía lo que estaba pasando

-eso no te interesa…-dijo violentamente Ranma-confórmate con saber que no te saldrás con la tuya… ¡te detendré! Baisotei, eso tenlo por seguro-

-¿a si?... y ¿Cómo se supone que lo harás?-dijo Kisho retomando su postura fría y calculadora- que tu conozcas, el hechizo que puse sobre Akane, no significa que puedas detenerlo… ¿o sí?... ¿crees que puedas detenerlo Ranma?

-obsérvame-dijo Ranma desafiante mientras caminaba hacia Akane- Akane…-Ranma la llamo pero ella no reacciono, cuando estuvo cerca de ella la tomo de los brazos y la levanto- Akane… mírame…-dijo Ranma pero Akane no reaccionaba ella solo veía hacia el horizonte como si fuera un robot

-jajajaja… lo vez, no podrás despertarla, la única manera de hacerlo sería que yo terminara de decir el hechizo, pero si lo hago, ella me pertenecerá a mí y no habrá necesidad de que ella siga usando el collar… ¿crees que no me ama realmente?-dijo Kisho burlándose de Ranma-cuando yo termine de decir el hechizo, la fase final del collar se activara y no podrás hacer nada Ranma, en ella nacerá un amor puro y verdadero hacia mi…

-¡CALLATE!-dijo Ranma furioso-si no puedo despertarla, entonces te derrotare, así ella quedara libre de ti-dijo Ranma quien todavía tenía agarrada a Akane por los brazos-_**y a lo mejor si lo derroto no habrá necesidad de decirle… lo que siento**_-pensó y sin quererlo la miro profundamente

-que interesante propuesta… dime… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones?...-dijo Kisho interesado y rompiendo la ensoñación de Ranma

-sí, tu ganas… yo desapareceré de la vida de Akane…-dijo Ranma-pero si yo gano, el que desaparecerá de su vida ¡SERAS TU!... ¿es un trato?-pregunto Ranma impaciente

-Saotome… ¿estás seguro que así lo quieres?-dijo Kisho en un tono burlón y confiado-… pues si estás seguro no me queda de otra más que aceptar, muy bien entonces que estamos esperando

-bien… ¡PREPARATE!-grito Ranma y se dispuso a empezar, dejo a Akane en una esquina del jardín donde aparentemente estuviera segura y empezaron la batalla.

Ranma fue el primero en atacar le lanzo varios golpes a Kisho con una velocidad y fuerza que si hubiese sido cualquier persona, habría muerto en el primer ataque del chico sin embargo Kisho no era exactamente cualquier persona él estaba al mismo nivel de Ranma, en la batalla se equilibraba las fuerzas de los dos muchachos, pero Kisho solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes

-No está nada mal Saotome…-dijo Kisho en medio de la batalla- pero… ¡ES MI TURNO!-grito Kisho al mismo tiempo que lanzaba golpes más veloces que los de Ranma, pero los de Kisho eran diferentes porque solo atacaban ciertos puntos vitales en el cuerpo del chico.

A Ranma le estaba costando trabajo esquivarlos, finalmente uno de los golpes de Kisho pudo romper la defensa de Ranma dando al chico en el flanco izquierdo, gracias a la velocidad de Ranma este lo esquivo haciendo que ese golpe pasara rozando el pulmón Izquierdo de Ranma, una vez que Kisho termino con su serie de ataques, Ranma pudo tacarse el área afectada

-Rayos…-dijo Ranma en un susurro-_**¿Cómo este tipo puede ser tan bueno?… sin duda es un duro oponente**_-pensó mientras recuperaba el aire perdido

-¿Qué?... ¿te rindes ya, Saotome?...Akane alguna vez mencionó que tú eras el hombre más fuerte de todo Japón… pero yo creo que mintió- se burlo Kisho

-claro que no, yo no me rindo jamás… y Akane no te mintió...-dijo Ranma una vez recuperado

Ranma se quedo estático en su lugar y lo ataco desde ahí pues en tiempo récor había ideado un plan de ataque

-Ahora veras- dijo Ranma concentrando toda su energía en la palma de su mano- HURACAN DEL TIGRE-grito Ranma liberando la energía con dirección a Kisho

Pero el parecía sereno, y tenía en el rostro una sonrisa triunfante, ante el ataque de Ranma solo se limito a levantar sus manos con las palmas extendidas viendo hacia Ranma y cuando la bola de energía se iba a impactar contra Kisho desapareció, como si se hubiera evaporado

-¿pero qué diablos…?-pregunto Ranma confundido pero Kisho no lo dejo terminar

-te presento el Salto de Pantera… es una técnica que desarrolle en china con mi mentor, precisamente para evitar los ataques de energía-dijo Kisho alardeando- y dime Saotome… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

-claro que no apenas empiezo-dijo Ranma-_**es hora de pasar al plan B-**_pensó Ranma mientras corría hacia Kisho una vez que estuvo cerca de él le dijo- prueba esto…EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS-

Cuando Ranma estuvo cerca de él, comenzó a lanzarle una serie de golpes a una gran velocidad pero Kisho las esquivaba con facilidad cuando Ranma termino la serie de golpes Kisho solo sonrió y dijo

-vamos Saotome, ríndete de una vez… admite que jamás lograras tocarme- pero Ranma solo lo veía como si Kisho estuviera cayendo en su trampa

-dejémonos de juegos infantiles Baisotei… yo ya te he demostrado de lo que soy capaz… pero tú, vamos quiero ver todo lo que tienes-dijo Ranma confiado

-muy bien…si así lo quieres está bien… prepárate Ranma… prepárate a desaparecer de la vida de Akane para siempre-dijo Kisho dirigiéndose a Ranma

Kisho lanzaba patadas y golpes en dirección a Ranma, sus golpes además de rápidos y potentes eran certeros a Ranma le costaba trabajo esquivarlos pero hasta ese momento no lo hacía tan mal, mientras Kisho lo atacaba Ranma lo iba introduciendo en una espiral imaginaria que solo Ranma conocía cuando estuvieron a tres pasos del centro Ranma dijo:

-esto es por haber besado a mi novia idiota-dijo Ranma mientras le daba un golpe a Kisho en la cara-DRAGON VOLADOR-grito

Acto seguido apareció un tornado donde se encontraban en la espiral de aire, a Kisho y a Ranma. Cuando los dos cayeron al suelo Kisho fue el que hablo

-¿Cómo es que conoces esa técnica, Saotome?...-dijo Kisho sin aliento, el todavía seguía en el suelo y no podía levantarse gracias al impacto-debí haberlo imaginado, eres bueno Saotome… y yo acepto mi derrota ya que el golpe de tu ultima técnica fue brutal…

-muy bien entonces como lo acordamos tu vas a desaparecer de la vida de Akane, y no la volverás a buscar… porque si me entero de que tu…-dijo Ranma pero fue interrumpido por Kisho

-descuida Saotome, yo ante todo tengo palabra…Akane creo que te necesita-dijo Kisho, Ranma se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Akane en su "Campo de Batalla"

-AKANE…-la llamo Ranma preocupado y fue corriendo hacia ella. Akane seguía en el transe del poema seguía ida y con la mirada puesta en el horizonte- oye Baisotei…-dijo Ranma pero ya no había nadie en aquel lugar, al parecer Kisho se había marchado, Ranma regreso su atención en Akane pero ella seguía igual y él no sabía qué hacer-Akane… por favor reacciona-suplico Ranma pero todo fue inútil-_**Ni**_ _**hablar…voy a tener que hacerlo**_- pensó Ranma con decisión

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio el capitulo 10?, la verdad es la primera vez que describo una pelea... no se si ha quedado bien, espero que si.<p>

bueno como veran estoy actualizando cada 2 semanas ahora el sig. capitulo lo tendran en dos semanas, el martes =)

dejen sus Comentarios por favor, muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia

sin mas por el momento

Salu2


	11. Epilogo

En el capitulo anterior:

-AKANE…-la llamo Ranma preocupado y fue corriendo hacia ella. Akane seguía en el transe del poema seguía ida y con la mirada puesta en el horizonte- oye Baisotei…-dijo Ranma pero ya no había nadie en aquel lugar, al parecer Kisho se había marchado, Ranma regreso su atención en Akane pero ella seguía igual y él no sabía qué hacer-Akane… por favor reacciona-suplico Ranma pero todo fue inútil-_**Ni**_ _**hablar…voy a tener que hacerlo**_- pensó Ranma con decisión

* * *

><p><strong>La Maldición del Collar Azul<strong>

**Capitulo 11: Epilogo**

-Akane…mírame por favor-suplico Ranma pero ella seguía sin reaccionar- ya se… y si le quito el collar… puede que ella despierte de su hechizo, al fin y al cabo todo empezó por ese collar-dicho esto miro a Akane y pudo notar un bello collar color azul turquesa en el cuello de su prometida, como ella seguía en trance no dudo en quitárselo pero cuando lo toco, este le emitió una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo que hizo que Ranma retirara la mano inmediatamente

-demonios…-maldijo Ranma por lo bajo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca por la descarga que le dio el collar-¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?...

-Kisho…-empezó a decir Akane pero sin dar señales de reaccionar

-¿Kisho?-repitió Ranma con Celos- a ya se… debe ser efecto del maldito collar

-Kisho…-volvió a decir Akane

-_**si no hay remedio… voy a tener que decirle…**_-pensó Ranma nervioso-Akane, mírame….por favor… necesito decirte algo im…importante…

Akane empezó lentamente a perder los efectos del poema pero aun seguía hechizada por el collar, se volteo lentamente para ver los ojos azul-grisáceos de su prometido- Ranma…-dijo Akane lentamente

-si… si Akane soy yo… Ranma-dijo feliz porque Akane por fin despertaba del trance-…Akane… yo… yo que… quería… de… decirte… algo…m-muy… importante- balbuceo Ranma con nerviosismo al notar la mirada de Akane fija en el- _**Rayos… porque es tan difícil decirle algo a esta mujer**_

-Ranma…-era lo único que decía Akane en este momento

-Akane… yo quería decirte que te... te… te a… am…-a Ranma no le salían las palabras de la boca, pero se armo de valor y dijo- Akane, yo te amo

-Ranma…lo… ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo Akane despertando completamente de su hechizo mientras el collar que Akane llevaba en el cuello cambiaba a una tonalidad más clara, pero aun que persistía el hechizo del collar, ya no era muy fuerte por que la tonalidad de este era azul cielo

-si… jamás, en toda mi vida… he hablado mas enserio-dijo Ranma fuertemente sonrojado-… si me crees, ¿verdad?-pregunto con miedo por la futura respuesta de la chica

-si Ranma- dijo Akane pausadamente- si te creo… pero, dime no será una trampa para que yo regrese a ser tu prometida… de todas maneras no sería la primera vez que juegas con mis sentimientos, o ya te olvidaste cuando yo tenía a Dúo-chan _**(N.A.: dúo chan era un traje de poder que utilizaba Akane para ser más fuerte… ese traje salió en el manga)**_ aun así no… estoy muy…-Akane hizo una pausa para pensar su respuesta-…segura, de mis sentimientos hacia ti- termino de decir Akane un poco insegura, ya que algo muy dentro de ella le diecia que Ranma era el único al que ella amaba pero por otro lado estaba Kisho a quien creía amar

-pero Akane… ya te dije lo que siento y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso esa vez con el estúpido traje ese- dijo Ranma un poco irritado por la respuesta de Akane-… por favor que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo… y para que tu estés segura…-dijo Ranma desesperado

-Ranma…-dijo Akane confundida, ya que ella no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Ranma

-entonces, que quieres que haga para demostrarte lo que siento- dijo Ranma con mucho valor- ya se…-dicho esto tomo a Akane de los hombros y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, Akane permanecía en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, ya que Ranma la había tomado por sorpresa

Mientras tanto Ranma se acercaba mas y mas a ella, hasta que sus alientos se combinaron, cuando estuvieron más cerca Ranma fue cerrando los ojos, Akane al notar lo que hacia Ranma ella decido hacer lo mismo que él y fue cerrando los ojos despacio cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de separación los dos se quedaron quietos, al notar el aliento del otro, pero Ranma se armo de valor y decidió ser él, el que empezara con el beso

Los dos se besaron, fue un beso que a pesar de su inexperiencia era, tierno, dulce y sobre todo lleno de amor por parte de los dos, de pronto el beso paso a involucrar a sus lenguas convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo… cuando sus pulmones les suplicaron por aire, terminaron el beso de mala manera

-Ranma…-empezó a decir Akane pero aun con los ojos cerrados por el beso- Ranma… te amo-Ranma al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero a pesar de eso él se sentía feliz por las palabras de la chica, mientras tanto el color del collar bajaba de intensidad, tornándose Blanco, como al principio

-lo dices enserio Akane- dijo Ranma mas que feliz, y en eso pudo notar el collar que su prometida llevaba en el cuello y lo vio de un tono totalmente blanco así que no dudo en quitárselo y este fue inofensivo- no te importa ¿verdad?

-claro que no- dijo Akane, y dicho esto Ranma se lo quito sin pensarlo dos veces y lo tiro al piso pero no muy lejos de él, después piso el collar asiéndolo añicos-listo así nadie volverá a caer en sus efectos…

-si…-dijo Akane sin comprender pero antes de que Akane pudiera decir otra palabra, Ranma la interrumpió

-ningún ridículo collar va a poder con el gran Ranma Saotome… yo sabía que esto no representaba ningún problema si yo te decía que te quería-dijo Ranma egocéntricamente

-ah… entonces era mentira todo lo que me dijiste-dijo Akane con tristeza- otra vez jugaste con mis sentimientos Saotome y esto no te lo voy a perdonar me oyes…-pero Akane no pudo seguir protestando ya que los labios de Ranma sobre los de ella se lo impidieron

-crees que hubiera podido despertarte del hechizo si yo no hubiera sentido lo que te dije- aclaro Ranma un poco divertido con el enfado de su prometida

-puede ser… de ti ya no me sorprende nada-dijo Akane un poco molesta

-jajajaja… claro que no- dijo divertido- esto no lo hubiera podido hacer si no hubiera estado enamorado de ti Akane

-de verdad…-dijo Akane con un ligero sonrojo

-claro que si Akane…-dijo Ranma acercándose más a su prometida-… te amo

-yo también te amo…-Akane también se iba acercando a Ranma, estaban a punto de darse otro beso cuando sintieron la presencia de una tercera persona que se asomaba desde la casa con una cámara de video, esta al percatarse de que ya había sido descubierta solo se limito a hablar

-por mí no se detengan…-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa malévola

-Nabiki-dijeron Ranma y Akane al unísono mientras se sonrojaban

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Nabiki?-dijo Akane sonrojada, pero a la vez molesta por la indiscreción de su hermana

-nada, Akane yo solo estoy pretendiendo ganarme la vida… ¿cuánto creen que me paguen papa y el tío Genma?

-estás loca Nabiki-dijo Ranma sonrojado, pero furioso-…no sigas con eso Nabiki… te lo advierto

- no te preocupes Ranma ya tengo todo el material que necesito- termino de decir Nabiki con indiferencia, mientras salía del lugar y se dirigía a su habitación

-algún día… voy a matar a tu hermana Akane-dijo Ranma con enojo

-nos harías un gran favor- dijo Akane con el mismo enojo que Ranma

Ranma se dirigió a su prometida acariciando con sus manos una de las mejillas de Akane y se disponía a continuar donde se habían quedado antes de que Nabiki lo interrumpiera, pero en eso algo se lo impidió

-Ni hao Ranma-dijo una voluptuosa chana quien saltaba la barda del Dojo para ver a su amado _"Aíren"_, pero antes de que Shampoo pudiera sorprender a Akane y Ranma tratándose de dar un beso, ellos se separaron, pero a Shampoo no le importaba eso así que fue directo a Ranma y lo abrazo restregando su cuerpo contra el de el- Shampoo enterarse que Ranma ir al Nekohanten a ver a Shampoo

-no Shampoo estas equivocada yo no te fui a ver a ti- dijo Ranma asustado por que una chica con cabellos azules ya empezaba a sacar el aura de batalla al ver la escena de su prometido y Shampoo

-no ser tímido…-dijo Shampoo, mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte- Shampoo saber que Ranma ir al Nekohanten para invitarla a salir…

-así que pretendías invitar a Shampoo a salir no…-dijo Akane con celos

-no Akane…-aclaro Ranma- yo no iba a invitar a Shampoo a salir… todo es un malentendido te lo juro-dijo Ranma con miedo

-porque no decirle la verdad a chica violenta-dijo Shampoo

-Ranma…eres un…-Akane no pudo terminar la frase por que adía en celos pero poco después lo tomo de las ropas apartándolo de Shampoo y le dio un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar por toda Nerima mientras gritaba- ¡CRETINO!

Como verán fue una semana "normal" en Nerima, pero algo entre los más jóvenes de la casa Tendo había cambiado, ellos al fin habían hablado de sus sentimientos y las cosas cambiarían a partir de este momento

**THE END?**

* * *

><p>este es el final de mi primera historia en espero les haya gustado... no olviden dejar algunos de sus comentarios =) y les agradesco mucho por el apoyo que han tenido con esta historia, y espero que para mis demas historias cuente con el apoyo de todos ustedes... quiero agradecer especialmente a :<p>

**-isacandy**

**-Isis07**

**-gaby**

**-marleen**

**-amoranma**

**-AkaneNyuYuraLucyMoka**

**-S-ReikiSaotome-T**

**-Barby**

**-Barbara23**

**-rusa-ranmayakane**

**-the mystic poetry**

**-karla eves**

**-Usagi13chiba**

**y gracias tambien a todos los que siguieron mi historia**

Salu2: nos estamos leyendo =)


End file.
